


play me like your favourite game

by shuantics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (kinda idk does this count?), Alternate Universe, Come Eating, Domestic, Gaming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Teasing, me an overwatch noob tries to incorporate overwatch into a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: Maybe he's spoilt, maybe Jihoon's been too good to him all these years for Jisoo to just await attention. But, then again, no - after stated certain number of years, surely Jihoon's got the gist of what Jisoo likes, so the latter deems himself in the right here.





	play me like your favourite game

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a fuckin break from this #whokilledjihoon and my dear kinky anon over @babyboyshua on tumblr gave me this wonderful headcanon that i ran with

Jisoo cums into his own hand with a strangled moan hidden behind his free one. He bucks his hips, white paint dirtying his palm and the (clean) white sheets beneath him. A sheen layer of sweat coats his body - arms, torso, neck - and he falls back into the pillows with a huff. He came but still didn't quite feel really satisfied.

"Defend, defend!" Jihoon's voice echoed from the main room, bounding off the laminated floor, pristine walls, as the house was barely broken into yet. So new in fact there were still cardboard boxes of possessions littering the place, and the pair were living off take-outs, not having been grocery shopping as of yet. But, naturally, for a couple whose common interest lies in the past time, the gaming station had already been set up: console here, console there; high-tech speakers, state of the art TV; the two have most of all that they need to satisfy their need for video game speed. And even though Jisoo is an avid fan of participating in some online sportsmanship himself, he was willing to admit that the times Jihoon blanks him in exchange for some quality time with the machine, are the times he's more likely to garner frustration. Annoyance and sexual exasperation alike.

Jisoo likes attention. It's no secret - he knows it; Jihoon knows it. But that is exactly where the current problem lies. When Jisoo pads into the main room from their brand new bedroom, little clothing on and looking like he's just had the best orgasm of his life (which was only partially correct - half of his rugged up look did come from him cumming, but the other is result of his own intentional doing in the mirror), he sort of expects to snag the attention of his boyfriend who's seated on the couch with his head set on. Instead, Jihoon doesn't so much as look up from the computer screen, mashing the buttons of the controller while barking instructions down the microphone positioned at his mouth. Maybe he's spoilt, maybe Jihoon's been too good to him all these years for Jisoo to just _await_ attention. But, then again, no - after stated certain number of years, surely Jihoon's got the gist of what Jisoo likes, so the latter deems himself in the right here.

He leans against the back of the couch and stays quiet, the squeaking of the leather the only indication of his presence. His cheeks are still flushed, he hasn't washed his hands and he hopes maybe the attire - white dress shirt that leaves his underwear-clad ass all on show - harnesses some effect on Jihoon. When he looks up, however, all he manages is a small smile of greeting before his eyes lock back into the screen, snapping something at Soonyoung on the other end. 

Jisoo puffs out his cheeks. "Mind if I watch?"

"No, you're not allowed." 

Jisoo takes the sarcasm in his stride and hops around the couch, landing in the seat next to Jihoon with a bounce. "Mercy?" he asks. "You usually main Genji."

"I know, but none of these prats wanted to play support, so I had to."

_"Oh, is that Jisoo?"_

_"I love Jisoo!"_

_"Ask him to join, Hoon."_

Jisoo smiles and denies Jihoon's offer of the controller.

"They treat you like that hot gamer girl in the chat," Jihoon chuckles, before saying to the boys. "Nah, he doesn't want to play with you losers."

Jisoo pokes him with his foot playfully, seemingly only then to capture his acknowledgment on his outfit. Jihoon flashes him another smile after dragging his eyes along Jisoo's long, tanned legs, but again, that's all he gets.

"One of you pick a tank to play," Jihoon says as the game starts up again. Players scatter around the screen in the escort mission as the international connection flies worldwide and Jisoo drapes his legs over Jihoon's lap in earnest to watch. Except not really; Jisoo has no real intention to envelop his mind into the game. He instead focuses his attention on Jihoon and, for  _God's sake,_ his game face is so hot. Jisoo bites his lip and shifts against the couch, letting his foot brush against Jihoon's crotch and smiling as he sees Jihoon's eyes flicker down, then quickly back to the screen.

"Good shield, Junhui," he says, clearing his throat and sparing a second to lay a hand over Jisoo's shin, before swiftly returning to the game.

Jisoo lets a hum echo from his throat and tears his eyes away to glance at the screen. He shifts again, ankle drifting over Jihoon's shorts and is certain he can hear the latter inhale sharply. On the TV, Jihoon takes one last shot from an opposing Reaper and heads the notification his six player kill streak has come to an end. He looks at Jisoo, who just smiles before returning to the game. 

Jisoo's face etches dissatisfaction as he sits up. He's growing impatient, antsy and more turned on by the second (hey, he's not saying he's got an attraction to Jihoon's hands, but they way the fiddle and tug with the control certainly is magical). He slides himself close to Jihoon, totally invading his personal space and says quietly. "You need to heal Wonwoo."

"Uh, I need to heal you... Wonwoo," Jihoon repeats, louder so the friends on the other end of the headset could hear. He clears his throat and Jisoo can hear the deep, "Thanks, man," through the earphones as he leans in close to kiss along Jihoon's shoulder. 

"Watch your right," he warns, breath fanning over Jihoon's neck, smiling as Jihoon shivers from it. Slowly his hand creeps around, crawling from his own leg to Jihoon's and rubbing circles along the inner thigh through the thin material of his shorts. "Don't get distracted, baby." He ducks his head and peppers kisses along the skin on Jihoon's neck, watching as the latter subconsciously tips his head to heed more affection.

He covers the mic with his hand and whispers, "Baby can you wait for a little?" in contradiction to the way he lets his breath peak. "Busy."

Jisoo hums in thought. "No, not really." grinning too because he can feel the heat emit from Jihoon's face, triumphant of finally getting somewhere. "Hoon-ah, I've been horny all day long..."

Jihoon lets out a groan but uncups his hand from the mic to stutter. "S-say again, Soonyoung?"

Jisoo quirks and eyebrow but doesn't let his hand stop advancing.

"Uh, yeah. B-be right there." Jihoon swallows thickly and glances down and Jisoo's hand, sweat breaking out over his forehead as the latter begins to rub over his crotch. He bites back the moan, whispering, "I'm gonna- I swear to _God,_ Jisoo."

_"What was that?"_

"Nothing."

Jisoo sucks a hickey below Jihoon's ear, whispering, "Yes, what was that, baby? You're gonna what?"

Jihoon lets out a sigh, keeping his lips closed tight and trying to think anywhere but the pressure over his dick, growing hard in his shorts. Jisoo seems content, just teasing lightly over his cock while the game lasts until- "Oh, for fuck's sake."

Jisoo chuckles just as Wonwoo says, _"I know, dude! Thirteen people kill streak!"_

Jisoo pulls Jihoon out of his shorts, cold, sticky palm rubbing him slowly as he bites another purple bruise to his neck. "Look at this...  _big_ problem we have here," he teases, fingers dancing diligently over the length, cupping it with one hand that moves up and down, up and down. "Pay attention to the game, if you wanted to play that bad."

Jihoon keeps his mouth firmly shut, throat dry and fingers shaking as the press the buttons. Jisoo nudges the headset slightly off one ear and runs his tongue over the shell muttering quietly, "Cumming alone was not fun." He bites it playfully. "Isn't so much better having someone else do it for you?"

Jihoon bucks his hips into Jisoo's hand and groans, loud enough it's picked up on the mic.

_"It's okay! We can win this!"_

"They don't get this," Jisoo muses. "How lucky you are, Jihoon-ah. Spend your time playing games while your boyfriend jerks you off." He kisses his ear and moans into it, Jihoon's body reacting with a jerk as Jisoo's fingers toy with the tip of his cock. Precum beads out and Jisoo goes back, jerking his hand quicker and quicker as Jihoon wriggles. "Aren't you lucky Jihoonie?"

_"Jihoon, do you wanna take the offense hero next round. I'll do support."_

"Yes," Jihoon breaths, gulping down his dry throat. He squeezes his eyes shut, shaky hand coming to cover the mic as he moans. "Baby, I'm gonna cum..." dropping it quickly to finish the game. He whines desperately, gasping, panting and finally does so, cumming heavily with a loud moan that echoes around the home. He barely comes down from high before his eyes shoot open, hand slapping over his mouth and looking at Jisoo, who looks back panicked. There was silence, you could almost hear the tension as Match Complete flashes on the screen.

"There's no way they didn't hear that," Jisoo whispers, rubbing his forehead with his clean hand distressfully as Junhui's voice fills the earpiece. 

_"Yeah, you're right Jihoon that was a shit round."_

The pair simultaneously let out sighs of relief and relax back into the sofa.

 _"I blame Soonyoung,"_  Wonwoo says,  _"he was the one--"_

Jisoo yanks the headset from the top of Jihoon's head before he can finishing listening to Wonwoo. He drops it around his neck and kisses Jihoon roughly, the latter scrambling to switch the mic off before he wraps his arms around Jisoo and pulls him impossibly closer. 

"Can you come and fuck me now?" Jisoo asks, pulling apart but only to jump right back in with his teeth capturing Jihoon's bottom lip. He lifts his hand to his mouth, covered in Jihoon's cum, and drags his tongue over the digits as Jihoon moans. He hums and kisses him again, pecks with their faces close, breathy exhales as their tongues play. Jihoon gives Jisoo a wicked grin, biting his own lip with their foreheads resting together. He switches the mic back on to utter, "Another game?" and Jisoo's face floods in vexation. He has a feeling it'll be a long evening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow,, im not too thrilled with this?? but hey whatevs, thanks for reading!!


End file.
